Path of the Seventh Hokage
by Narutofanninja2
Summary: Naruto at age twenty has lost the Villagers trust for some unknown reason. They start to beat him like the once had when he was younger. What will happen when Naruto chooses to take his life? I know this is a horrible summery but bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Guy, I've gotten a lot of hate on this story, so please read what there is so far (all the chapters) because It explains more as it goes on... So please read all of it before you send me hate...

Naruto was tired. Tired of how people had treated him up till now. He loved his friends, but he was still beaten by others, threatened by shinobi that have never befriended him. And it became all the worse when Sasuke had left the village. What was there to do? What was there to love? For many years, he had a wonderful reputation. He saved the world and killed Sasuke in the great 4th shinobi war, but soon after, people began impersonating him. They ruined his reputation and people once again, despised and hated him. He was alone.

Naruto didn't know what to do. And so he did the only thing he could do. He took his own life. How you ask? This is where the real story begins.

Naruto looked around the area. He was on his way home from Hinata's house. Or rather her family compound. He had spent the day with her and had finally asked her out on a date. Naruto had never thought she'd say yes, but she did. Naruto noticed that people were glaring at him. There were wanted posters everywhere. He'd never seen so many in one place, and so he looked at a few.

 **Wanted Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **reward 90,000 ryo.**

Naruto blinked. Was he wanted? By whom? Naruto continued reading.

 **Yellow/blond hair, blue eyes. Three whisker marks on each cheek. Wears an orange shinobi jacket with black stripes, and black pants. One prosthetic arm (Right). Wanted By Oto. Favorite word Datte'boyo.**

Naruto sighed. He wasn't surprised, He had killed Sasuke after all. Naruto decided to look at the others. They all said the same thing, but with Two differences. One was the amount of ryo offered on each poster. The other is that he was wanted by just about every country. Oto, Kumo, Kiri, Suna... Naruto didn't understand. He could believe that he was in the bingo book and that he would be wanted by countries, but this many? Even the tea country wanted him and that wasn't even a ninja country! Naruto pulled out his bingo book and sat on the ground, searching through the pages. He saw Kakashi, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kurenai, Sakura, and then, himself.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto**

 **Ally: Konoha**

 **Rank: Jonin, next Hokage**

 **Justu: Rasengan, Rasen-shuriken, Summoning, Shadow clones, the rest is unknown.**

 **Proficient: Ninjustu, Taijustu, No Genjustu, Senjustu, fuinjustu, Jinchuriki mode**

 **Worth: 100,000 ryo**

 **Title: Orange Sage.**

 **Other ranks: Genin (3 years) Chunin (1/2 years) ANBU (1/2 years) Jonin (3 years)**

 **Age: 20**

Naruto closed the book and put it back in his pouch. He couldn't believe this. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards as if he could see the stars through his eyelids. Suddenly a rock hit Naruto on the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" Naruto's eyes shot open as he jumped up in a defensive stance. What he saw, was hell. Villagers gave him cold looks, glaring at hims as they once did as a child. Naruto hated those looks. The villagers were not only giving him cold looks however, They were holding pitchforks, and tossing stones in the air, only to catch them a split second later. "What do you guys want with me?"

The villagers didn't answer the question. However, they did respond by running towards him, throwing the rocks, and pointing pitchforks at him. "Die you Demon!"

"Monster!"  
"Damn sly fox!"

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the street, glad to get out of the tower. He'd been Hokage for four years. He was glad Naruto would be taking over in a year or Two.

"-Sly fox!"

Kakashi froze. The only one who'd ever been called a fox in the village was Naruto. After all, he was the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. Not only that, but his smile was foxy, His mother was the jinchuriki before him, the whisker marks, and loved the color orange. From what Kakashi had heard from Naruto about Kurama, the fox also like the color orange. Kakashi was panicked. At first, he thought it was just a joke that Naruto pulled since he still put on little pranks here and there, but when he heard the voices, they were not angry, they were full of hatred. He had to protect his little brother, his student, his successor.

Kakashi started sprinting to the source of the voices. "Why did we even trust you for all these years! You're just a piece of Sh*t!"

Kakashi jumped on a roof to get a better view. He saw Naruto tied up with a chakra suppressor on. 'Makes sense why he hasn't gotten away...'

Kakashi noticed one of his ANBU walks up to Naruto. He took Naruto's pouch of ninja gear, and then took out a few shuriken and kunai, and threw them at Naruto. They hi Naruto's legs, shoulders, and his left arm. Naruto groaned and whimpered at the pain. Kakashi flinched before deciding it was high time to get involved.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto in a flash of lighting. Everyone before him froze. "H-Hokage-sama..." Kakashi slapped his unmasked ANBU.

"How dare you hurt one of my most trusted ninjas... How dare you try and kill my brother... How dare you all, trying to murder my successor!"

"Kaka-sensei..." Kakashi looked at Naruto before walking to him, bending down and ripping off the chakra suppressor. Next Kakashi took out a kunai and cut the ropes holding Naruto, and finally taking the weapons that had penetrated Naruto out. "Thanks...you...-" Naruto's voice faded and he was exhausted from having his chakra stolen and being beaten near to death.

The silver-haired Hokage looked to see his ANBU standing behind him. He pointed to the unmasked brown-haired ANBU on the ground. The guards understood and walked towards him. "Katsu, you have hereby committed treason to the sixth Hokage, Copy Ninja Kakashi. You are removed from your ANBU position, and any other Ninja rank you have had. Your chakra will be suppressed to civilian levels, and charges will be awaited by lord sixth..."

The two ANBU, Falcon and Panther removed Katsu's forehead protector from his arm and tied his wrists after putting a chakra suppressing tag on. Meanwhile, Kakashi lifted Naruto onto his back. "If anyone hurts my little brother again, you'll be punished."

* * *

 **This is going to be a really short story, probably 5-6 chapters at the most so I hope you guys liked it! This was just the beginning, explaining what happens. Next chapter will start from Kakashi's last words from this chapter and continue on. I may have Naruto write letters to all his friends later on as extras after the 5-6 chapters. If you want that in the story, let me know and I'll work it in! R &R!**

 **-Narutofanninja2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"If anyone tries to hurt my little brother again, they'll be punished."

Kakashi ran to the hospital carrying Naruto. He didn't know what to do. Kakashi ran past the hospital doors to see Tsunade and Sakura.

"Help!"

Both women looked at Kakashi bewildered as they saw Naruto on his back, coughing up blood as he was in his coma. Tsunade took a breath before speaking slowly. "Kakashi, what happened?"

Kakashi tried to come himself as Sakura took Naruto from him with a few medics, taking him to a room. "The villagers attacked Naruto..."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "He hasn't been attacked in years."

Kakashi nodded. Before turning towards the seats and sat down, wondering how this would effect Naruto. Kakashi started to sob, as his mask slowly got wetter and wetter, making it heavier on his face.

* * *

Sakura examined the wounds. Nine punctures, three of them in vital points. "Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade rushed towards Sakura. "What is it?"  
Sakura showed Tsunade Naruto's wrist, ankle, and a cut near Naruto's neck. "This... He's loosing a lot of blood from these three cuts. With him coughing up blood, he looses more."

"Rebirth Justu!"

Sakura stared at Tsunade. "Is that really necessary?" That question was asked before she heard the lasting beep from the monitor.

Sakura's eyes started to form tears as her teammate was once again traumatized, and now may be dying because of it. She decided the best way to help her teammate was to go in the same justu position as her master, and focus on the deep puncture on the base of Naruto's neck next to his shoulder. 'Naruto should be healed by now... What's wrong with the damn fox...'

Tsunade decided to hurry up and restore Naruto's loss of blood, and so she called in a few medics to do that for her while Sakura and herself focused on his wounds. 'Hang in there gaki...'

* * *

Few hours later...

Kakashi was scared. Scared for his little brother, scared for Sakura, and scared for Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata. He didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Katsu walked in and sat next to the silver-haired man. "He deserves to die."

Kakashi looked up, slapping the former ANBU once more. "You f*ucking b*tch!"

The man just laughed, before he pulled down Kakashi's mask, surprising the Hokage. "So this is what you look like underneath your masks..."

Kakashi fumed. There were at least two dozen people staring at Kakashi and seeing his actual face for the first time. However, his hitai-ate still covering his left eye of which was over his sharingan eye from Uchiha Obito. Kakashi held one out and had the other hand holding his arm, summoning lightning chakra. Kakashi let go of his arm and moved his free hand to his hitai-ate. "Teme."

"So you wish to kill one of your shinobi, how thoughtful, Hokage-sama," said Katsu looking at the lighting sparks coming from the silver-haired man. His chakra was illuminating the room in a bright blue.

"You are no longer my ninja. You are banished from Konoha. leave now or i'll kill you for treason to my family, and harassing a kage." Kakashi was stern and serious.

"Very well, hokage- _sama."_ Katsu spat at the honorific. Katsu just stood there, not moving a inch. "Kill me."

Kakashi looked at Katsu. "And it will be done." Kakashi raised his hand and sprinted towards Katsu, shoving his chidori into Katsu's heart. Katsu coughed up blood as he died slowly. Kakashi pulled his arm out of Katsu and let his body fall to the ground with a 'thud'.

The shinobi in the room gaped at Kakashi. "Lord Hokage."

Kakashi turned to Tsunade."Yes," Kakashi spoke slowly as he was expecting something terrible.

"Naruto is awake." Kakashi's eyes widened as he rushed towards Naruto's room.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

Tears slid down Kakashi's face. His mask wasn't even up, and he didn't bother to pull it up. If his little brother was going to die, or had a chance of it soon, Kakashi wanted to share his secret. Naruto had a right to know. "Hey Naruto..."

"You don't have your mask on." Naruto spoke weakly. "Anyway... I'm going to commit suicide..."

Kakashi's eye's widened. "Don't you dare!"

"Kakashi-sensei... The village hates me. Always have... Always will..."

Kakashi was near sobbing. "No..."  
"Kakashi-sensei. I have one last request... Help the village... They are truly lost... As for me... Let Bee, and Gaara know..."

"I will Naruto."

Naruto Flashed to his house.

* * *

Naruto Grabbed a kunai on his dresser and deeply cut himself on the arm. Blood gushed out, littering his bathroom floor. Next he cut his legs, ankles, wrists, and finally, slit his neck. Naruto fell on the floor, unconscious.

Kakashi walked in Naruto's house slowly. When he saw Naruto flash away, so he knew exactly where he would be. He looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary except for Naruto wasn't in his living room. Kakashi continued searching. He saw that Naruto's bathroom door was open. When he walked him, he was speechless, and in horror. Naruto had cut himself badly with a Kunai. Blood was everywhere on the floor along with glass. Kakashi assumed Naruto hit his head on the mirror. After all he had to have fell due to blood loss.

Kakashi picked up Naruto again carefully. He didn't know what to do. He knew his little brother wanted to die, but he couldn't let that happen. On the other hand, if he moved to quickly, Naruto would continue to loose blood. So Kakashi did the only thing he could do. He shushined to the hospital and grabbed Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, and as many medics as he could. They fall quickly followed him to Naruto's apartment with medical supplies to help stop the bleeding.

"Tsunade... Please help him..."

The medics just stared for about a minute at Naruto. He was 1,  
covered in blood.

2, had cuts all over his body.

3, glass all around him.

And 4, only in his boxers.

"Kakashi, whoever did this to Naruto, kill them."  
Kakashi looked at the ground. "I can't. If i kill him, may as well let him bleed to death."Tsunade's eyes widened as Kakashi's eyes were once again starting to water. He didn't know he could be this sensitive to his little brother. However, he hadn't lost anyone for a while, and Sasuke didn't count.

The medics carefully picked Naruto up and put him on his bed after removing all the sheets. "Clean him, quickly!"  
"Master Tsunade... are you alright?" Tsunade looked at Sakura. Her eyes had rings under them from the lack of sleep due to healing Naruto yesterday, and now it would be even worse after today.

"No. And neither are you."

* * *

 **So... how was my second chapter? Yes i know that i was a complete idiot for putting two scenes where Naruto needed medical attention really close together, but since this story is going to be really short, i need to put things closer together. Also, i noticed that i''m getting a little more gory and violent in my stories, but i'm hopping that adds something to the story. As well as helping me improve my fighting scenes in other stories. Anyway, R &R. Arigato. **

**-Narutofanninja2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yes, i'm alive lol. Anyway, here's your update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Darkness. That was all that Naruto saw, but he knew he wasn't dead. Slowly, light began to creep up in front of Naruto. Naruto looked around. It was a yellowish-creme color. The place looked familiar, yet he didn't know why.

"Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as realization struck him. This is where he met both his father and his mother. Turning around Naruto found him face to face with the Yondaime hokage. "Tou-san..."

Minato smiled. Long time no see, huh?" Naruto nodded, tears sliding down his face. "How long has it been, three-four years?" Naruto nodded in response once again.

Rushing up to Minato, Naruto embraced him in a hug. Startled at first, Minato held his hands out, before slowly embracing his son. "You have no idea... You have no idea how hard my life had been..."

Minato put his hands on Naruto's shoulders before looking him in the eyes. "I know son. I know." Naruto just continued crying, as he settled on the floor.

Minato just watched his son in silence as he cried with sorrowful eyes. Sitting down next to him, Minato put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up before speaking. "Hmm?" His voice still quivering.

"Hey, I-I'm so sorry i put you through all this..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's not your fault. You were just protecting the village."

"No Naruto. It is my fault." Minato looked upwards as he created a night sky filled with stars with his chakra. "It's my fault for not being there for you. For leaving you to grow up all alone."

"But i wasn't alone! I have Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Tsunade-baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, the gang..." Naruto's voice faded.

"No you weren't always alone, you're right... But I wasn't there. And they weren't there to protect you from villagers and ninja who broke Sandaime-dono's law."

Naruto just looked down at the ground, starting to cry again. "It's so hard!"

"I know, I know..." Minato embraced his son as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "You'll be okay."

Silence.

"Naruto!"

Naruto and Minato looked up to see a beautiful red head women run up to them. "Kaa-san."

Kushina swept down to Naruto and embraced him in a hug with Minato. Her hair sprawled out all over the ground. "I'm so sorry you went through that!" Kushina started sobbing as she rambled on about being a horrible mother and not being there for him. Letting him be the Jinchuriki of the nine tails, etc.

"Kaa-san... It's okay..."

Kushina looked up from her hug, still letting some tears roll down her face. " A shinobi is one who endures, huh..."

Naruto nodded looking at his parents. "Didn't do such a good job at enduring today though, un."

Minato chuckled. "I wouldn't have either, Naru-chan."

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _"Demon!"  
_ _"Damn fox!"_

Naruto saw three ANBU approach him, ready to attack. He created a two kage bushin to make rasengans in both hands. When the swirling ball of chakra was finished, he dashed for a ANBU, who easily dodged Naruto's attack. Tripping over a rock, Naruto stumbled to the ground. The ANBU who were planning to attack him, just watched and laughed. They ANBU who watched didn't have masks on. Actually the only way Naruto was able to tell that they were ANBU was the tattoo on their shoulders. Naruto tried to get up, but couldn't. He was too tired. One of the ANBU tired Naruto up with rope, only before adding chakra suppressors on him. He was stuck.

The last thing he even remembered about that night other then getting stabbed with weapons, was that the other two ANBU disappeared before Kakashi came.

 **Flash back end**

* * *

"That's okay, Naruto-kun. Everyone has days like that. Especially us shinobi, who have to put up with all this... this stuff. This drama, and hatred, and... and..."

Kushina broke in tears again. "Kaa-san... Arigato, you too Tou-san."

They nodded as they faded away. "Live Naruto... Live."

* * *

 **So it was short, yes but it was sweet :). Anyway a very IMPORTANT NOTE to all my lovely readers, i have a Instagram account now just fan based for Naruto, and any other anime i may end up watching, such as Inuyasha. Anyway, stuff that will be on is is stats of characters, stats of chars in my stories, when i'll be updating, Naruto memes, and just things in general that deal with japan etc. R &R. Arigato.**

 **-Narutofanninja2**


	4. Note to author from readers

**Hey guys! So i got a review a few days ago saying that i'm not a true Naruto fan just because i had the villagers attack Naruto. But that, is crap. I'm sorry. But seriously. I was going to update today, but like always i checked my reviews, and i saw that. It seriously took my motivation away because that's just hurts when someone says that to you when they don't have a clue what is going on in the author's head. And yes i like to hear you guys' opinions, but that was just... no just no. It was rude, and i don't like it when people stereotype things about people just through their writing, or whatever. And honestly, the reason i had the villagers and a few ninja attack Naruto, was because, well, there needed to be something for the plot to work. And like mentioned in the first chapter, he was wanted in just about every country. Alright, and i don't remember if this was on my previous chapter, but i have a Instagram account for Naruto. If you have a Insta account, check it out! It will have notifications to the stories, what cites it's on, and well, just fun and cute Naruto things in general. It's the same thing as my fanfic author name below as well.** **Arigato.**

 **-Narutofanninja2**


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto awoke once more, Bandaged up. Sakura, Tsunade, and many other medics were asleep in the room, along with Kakashi. Naruto smiled. "What do I do..."

Kushina's words still rang in his head. "Live Naruto... Live..."

Naruto knew he was broken when he actually attempted to commit suicide. Could he be healed? Everyone knew he was probably the strongest ninja around, but when taken by surprise, and when its civilians and comrades, you can't really do much... Especially because it would be treason. Tears rolled down his cheeks, staining them. He just wanted comfort. Itachi, Nagato, Jiraiya, Sasuke when he was young, his parents, and his friends. He didn't have any comfort anymore. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sakura were the only ones that were able to help him now. All his other precious people were either so busy they forgot about him, or dead.

Short sobs came from Naruto's quivering lips, and more and more tears permanently staining his cheeks. He felt as if he now somewhat understood Itachi's pain. Putting on a mask of your face, calm and collected, but taking it off, seeing that the person was broken, and had been trying for years. Yearning for comfort. He wanted to be held but didn't know who to call on to ask. He didn't know what he even truly wanted anymore. Was it friends, to be accepted? Was it to be Hokage, did he even _want_ that anymore? Naruto's heart continued to shatter. Each break, made him yearn for something he didn't know of more and more. He looked what was next to him. A glass lamp. He grabbed it and threw it at the wall. It shattered, just as hard as his heart was shattering. Most of the people in the room woke to the loud crash, and they saw a crying, broken Naruto. Kakashi, and Tsunade both hugged him, Kakashi saying comforting words, and Tsunade softly cooing, also trying to be of comfort. He felt Sakura's hand holding his, and tears dripping off her face, onto his hand.

"I wish... I wish we could help you, Naruto..."

"I just want to... I don't know anymore," said Naruto, shaking. He sobbed into Tsunade's shoulder, occasionally screaming.

Naruto took quick breaths through his quivering lips, and his body shaking from anger, sadness, rage, hatred, depression, and feelings he didn't even know of. The pang in his heart, felt like the weight of... everything... piling up against him, crushing him. He felt hopeless. Would he recover, would he heal? Naruto didn't know. He just wanted to feel loved by the living. He had a few friends like the ones there, comforting. But he'd been broken countless times before. His heart broke hearing Itachi's story, Killing Sasuke, the war, his friends forgetting him, the loneliness. He didn't know if he could ever forgive anything that would happen in the future, or what had happened. He didn't know what was better than death, he sobbed, digging his nails into his hands making his knuckles grow white, and his palms bleed. Naruto looked up towards the ceiling and shouted, "If there is anyone who cares up there, why did you do this!"

All who were in the room and nearby rooms heard this. They knew who was yelling, robbing, breaking things... Some loyal ninjas, couldn't help but feel helpless for the comrade, even if they didn't know him well.

The moon was beginning to rise. It was a full moon, but it was also a light orange-ish color, harvest moon. Naruto got up, leaving the warm embrace. He opened the window, and sat on the ledge, still shaken sobs escaped his lips. They moved, beginning to sing. He didn't pay attention to what he was singing, but he knew it would help.

 **"Until you stop breathing Until you stop bleeding until your heart stops kick drum beating, when its hard times** **when it's long days, and when the enemy is right up in your face,"** Naruto brought his hands up and looked at them. Then he punched the cement sill.

 **"When your back's against the ropes, and your feeling all alone, Keep fighting the good fight, never give up, never give in. Keep letting your light shine, holding it high, as long as you live. Cause I'm never gonna leave you, always gonna see you through, to the other side, keep fighting the good fight, fighting the good, fighting the good fight, good fight."** Naruto felt Sakura behind him, hugging him. She looked outside and saw Hinata walking home. She picked up where Naruto left off.

 **"Even in the roadblocks, even in the rough spots, when you're feeling you're giving it all that you got, I'm with you on the next step, giving you the next breath, I'll be the voice saying your gonna make it. When you're out there on your own, you are never alone."**

Kakashi joined in, hand on Naruto's shoulder. **"Keep fighting the good fight, never give up, never give in, keep letting your light shine, holding it high as long as you live. Cause I'm never gonna leave you, always gonna see you through to the other side, keep fighting the good fight, fighting the good, fighting the good, fighting the** **good fight, good fight."**

It was finally Tsunade's turn to join in. **"Just keep on singing, keep on dancing, joy will be your banner, and my love will be your anthem. And you may never know, what your tomorrow holds, But you can know that I am holding your tomorrow."**

They all joined together in a hugging fest while singing. " **Keep fighting the good fight,"** they slowed down. **"Keep letting your light shine, yeah."** They speeded up again. **"Keep fighting the good fight, never give up, never give in. Keep letting your light shine, holding high as long as you live. Cause I'm never gonna leave you, always gonna see you through, to the other side. Keep fighting the good fight, fighting the good, fighting the good fight."** They slowed down, once more. **"Fighting the good fight."**

They ended their song, tears leaking from their eyes. Emotional control was never anyone's best control if it was something depressing. Tsunade hugged Naruto in a motherly way and whispered in his ear; "I hope you know I'll forgive you more times than a number of raindrops in the oceans."

Naruto _still_ quivering and shaking, nodded before speaking. "I, love you guys..."

* * *

 **HI, GUYS! I know you all who read this hate me for not updating this in over a year, but I'm back! Been focusing on other stories and websites so... I'm sorry! Please forgive me! And I'm sorry If I made you guys cry at all reading this chapter, cause I almost did. x gives a tissue x**


End file.
